Safe and Sound
by PetitTeacup
Summary: Ronnie's been dropped down into Montana and has to keep a low profile until the cure can be made for everyone in Pretty Lake. In his time in the small town, he's set eyes on a cautious and conservative girl named Megan but the more he focuses in on her, the more he realizes that something's really off with her.
1. Night Out

The second Ronnie landed in Montana, it immediately looked like a shitshow. He had heard all of the other's destinations and even wondered what new sights he would see in his new town but his hopes were quickly given up. Montana reminded him so much of what Pretty Late looked like. It was almost as if he was being played as he wondered if they just flew around for an hour just to tell him that the government was going to take his ass back home. He knew already that this was going to be the longest six months of his life.

His foster parents were cool, typical mom and dad, no kids of their own or even in the house which they say happens every once in awhile. Brooke was really gentle and seemed to tiptoe around the subject of fostering and tried to give Ronnie everything he wanted, but Jesse laid down the rules that since their house was on some land, he would need some help on maintaining it. Ronnie wondered if this was some sort of payback for always making fun of Gord and his farm. It was cool, he guessed, I mean, he was supposed to be keeping a low profile, right?

As of school, he was the hot commodity the second he stepped onto the grounds, the town was small so hearing a new kid coming by was exciting news for them, even if they were from the foster system. He mainly kept to himself until a duo came up to him and made it obvious that they wanted him to be their friend, Max and Sheila. Ronnie kept to them because out of all of the kids around campus, they were the ones who didn't pry into his shit, it also helped because Sheila had fourth period with him and Max had fifth.

They were the ones who told him about a party going on this weekend, normally, Ronnie would say _hell yeah, I'll bring the drugs_ but giving his strict surveillance from Horatio, he said _I'll think about it._ So that night, he spent it loading up the truck with firewood with Jesse.

"Arian" Jesse called to him.

Oh, yeah, he goes by that name now. Horatio didn't want some people looking up their names and immediately finding out who they actually were.

Ronnie took a couple of seconds to remember that before he turned to the elder man, "Yeah?"

Jesse shoved his hands in his jacket before he said, "You know, I heard some kids talking about a party that's going on tonight. I know that being new here is tough and the first week is never the easiest but I think it be best if you go out to that party"

Ronnie registered that in his mind before he said, "Wait a minute, you _want_ me to go to a party?"

Jesse nodded, "Yeah, mingle! I would say don't drink but lets face it, you're a teenager, that's what you do at this age. I'm sure Brooke would love to see you go out as well"

"Didn't you say to help with the land and all?" Ronnie asked.

"Nah, the real help comes when winter is around the corner" Jesse told him.

Ronnie shifted, "I don't know if this is some sort of test or not"

"I guess you'll never know unless you go to the party" Jesse shrugged.

Ronnie couldn't help but smile at the old man and agreed to his proposal. After nearly starving to death for two months, a party sounded like just what he needed.

So that's where he ended up going that night, probably the only kid in town who got parental acceptance to come out tonight. He slowly strolled up to the house that could've been a place that Chuck would crash at. Ronnie passed by some people he recognized in class and gave them a nod as he went inside. The music was loud and all the lights were on as people stood or danced in a noticeably empty house with very few furniture. He wasn't even finished checking out the scene when Sheila jumped in his face with Max trailed behind her.

"About time you got here!" Sheila yelled out.

"It's only 10:30" Ronnie told her.

"Don't mind her, she's practically the first one to every party" Max chimed in.

"Leave's more time for drinking!" Sheila shouted as she staggered, "Here! I got you some beer"

Ronnie peered into the cup as he noticed that it was half full, he chuckled and raised the cup and said, "Thanks"

Sheila let out a whoop before she drank the other one that was in her hand as Max seemed half annoyed but also half amused with all that was going on.

"If you want some refreshments, they're over by the kitchen" Max pointed to the room on the left.

Ronnie made a motion and pointed to Sheila before Max rolled his eyes and said, "I've been keeping an eye on her since we were in 2nd grade, trust me, she's safe with me"

"Oh, please! I broke my arm when I stayed over at your house"

Ronnie smirked as he pushed his way over to the booze, hoping to get on some sort of level tonight. He barely made his way through when a girl walked past him and picked up a pitcher and poured herself some spiked punch. Ronnie intentionally stood close to her and moved his arm to the other side of her and grabbed himself a beer. His pick-up move didn't necessarily work as the girl jumped and spilled punch all over her hand and sleeve.

"Oh, shit!" Ronnie cursed, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" the girl said as she looked around for a dish towel. Ronnie immediately found one and handed it to her. She gave him a shy smile before she started to pat herself down. Ronnie looked at the girl more closely as he couldn't help but feel like he's seen her somewhere before, he was pretty sure he didn't have any classes with her, he definitely would've remembered a face like that.

"Hey, um, you look strangely familiar" Ronnie told her, "Is that kind of weird to ask since I'm a foster kid"

She let out a laugh as she shook her head, "No, considering how I'm your neighbor"

It suddenly dawned on him how he noticed her as she was climbing into her car while he was driving to school. Ronnie nodded before he said, "Right! I should've known that"

"It's no big deal" she glanced back up to him, "I'm Megan"

Ronnie opened his mouth to say his name before he stopped and corrected himself, "Arian"

"Arian?" Megan repeated, "You don't get that a lot"

Ronnie shrugged, "I guess that's why I'm named it"

Megan laughed as Ronnie smiled down to her, "Hey, so since we live so close to each other, why not we be carpool buddies?"

Something flashed in Megan's eyes before she said, "Oh, no! You see, I have a younger brother and I usually drop him off along the way. I wouldn't want to put you through that"

Ronnie was about to make another move before Megan pointed off to the side and said, "My friends are waiting for me, I hope to see you around, Arian"

"Looking forward to it" Ronnie smiled down to her before she quickly disappeared in the crowd as Max slowly walked up to him.

"Fat chance"

"What?"

"You got a fat chance" Max repeated as he nodded towards Megan, "She's hot, I'll give you that, but she doesn't even let anyone take her out on a date, that girl has got the highest standards in all of Montana"

Ronnie turned and looked to Megan who was smiling from ear to ear with a friend before he smirked, "We'll see about that… I like a good challenge"


	2. New Project

"Oh, God! Don't tell me you're falling for Megan" Sheila exaggerated her eye roll.

"I just asked about her, didn't say anything about liking her"

"That's what everyone does; they ask, they like, they daydream, and then they're disappointed in the end" Sheila explained as Ronnie followed her to her locker.

"Max made it sound like she doesn't let anyone in" Ronnie stated.

"She doesn't" Sheila agreed, "There's the school slut who let's everyone in if they even ask her what time it is and then there is Megan who doesn't let anyone in, I was even surprised she was at the party"

Ronnie pressured, "Why do you say that?"

"Because…" Sheila slammed her locker door, "Megan never goes out, she's the ideal daughter with going to school on time, never going out, and that definitely means to parties"

Ronnie slowly nodded as he took this all in. This morning, he made sure to drive slowly down the street as he noticed a boy four houses down waiting by a car. It wasn't much to go on but he could only assume that this was where Megan lived. Now that Sheila was all sobered up and complained about the morning after Ronnie decided to ask her about his mysterious neighbor.

"So she's always been like that?"

"Not really… she was kinda normal until 7th grade" Sheila thought for a moment, "She started to be more quiet, lost a lot of friends like that, and caused nasty rumors to go flying around her"

"That must suck" Ronnie mumbled.

Sheila looked over to her new friend before she said, "I'm just trying to save you the sob story of what every guy had to go through with her… but I can tell you're not going to let this slide"

"Which means?"

"I'll let you play this all out" Sheila said, "But don't get mad at me if she rejects your ass"

Ronnie nodded, "Promise"

Sheila stared at him for a while before she scoffed and said, "Alright, listen up then because you might now like it…"

Ronnie let out a low and slow sigh as he looked up to the ceiling, trying to figure out what he was doing here. He wouldn't put in this much effort for a girl in Pretty Lake so why is he doing it now? He can practically hear his cousins laughing at him as Tracey gives off a smart ass comment about what he's doing. Thinking about his sister made him take out his phone and dial his sister's number before placing it to his ear.

3, 2, 1… _We're sorry. The person you're trying to reach isn't available at this time-_

"Damn it, Trace" Ronnie muttered as he hung up. He's heard that automatic voice so many times that it nearly makes his mind numb.

Ronnie picked up his bag and burst through the door of the arts & crafts room but had to immediately stop from all the chaos that was going around. He didn't expect to see a bunch of kids his age hustling around with so many different tasks that they practically didn't see him. A sinking feeling came in his stomach as every once in his body wanted to leave, but instead he pushed on and searched for the woman in charge.

"Make sure the lights are working in time, Phoebe!" the woman was saying before she turned to her right, "Oh, Jane! Don't let those papers wrinkle!"

"Excuse me-"

"Kyle! I need a restock on the inventory, pronto!"

"Excuse me" Ronnie said loudly.

"Y- Yes" she turned and almost looked surprised to see Ronnie standing there.

"Hi" Ronnie said, "Ms. Maxwell, I was hoping to… _volunteer_ for the upcoming charity event"

"Volunteer?" Ms. Maxwell asked before her eyes lit up, "I never turn down any help but what's your name, young man?"

"Arian" Ronnie smiled.

"Arian" Ms. Maxwell looked over his shoulder, "Are you done with the designs already?"

Ronnie turned around as Megan walked up to Ms. Maxwell. The second she saw Ronnie, she almost looked as if she had seen a ghost. Ronnie smiled and nodded to her as she gave a delayed response before turning back to the teacher.

"Yes, I did, um… here you go" Megan gave the sketchbook to the woman.

"World of Wonder themed?" Ms. Maxwell questioned.

Megan backed up her own design, "I was going to do winter wonderland but since we did that last year I figured it would just be a broken record, plus it already snows here and I'm sure everyone will be sick of the snow by then"

Ms. Maxwell thought for a moment as Megan stood, staring at her with pleading eyes as Ronnie glanced between the two women before the teacher nodded, "It would be a different change, plus we can add to it with different cultures if we have enough space, plus it looks like now we have 25 students on our committee. Have you met Arian, Megan?"

"Yes" Megan turned to him, "I bumped into him over the weekend"

"Maybe Arian can help with the heavy tasks instead of leaving them up to you" Ms. Maxwell suggested.

"I could work with that" Ronnie replied.

"No, it's okay, I got it" Megan stammered.

"Honey" Ms. Maxwell draped her arms over her shoulders, "Never turn down help, especially when it's a young man like him"

She gave a gentle push and said, "Go on!"

Ronnie leaned back to make room for Megan as she walked past him and followed her back to where she was set up. She placed down her notebook as Ronnie took this chance to look around at her corner. He could immediately tell that she's been here a lot with all of her sketches all drawn up on her board. He walked over and peered closely at some of them, admiring how good these pictures were as he noticed some had fabrics on them

"What are you really doing here?"

Ronnie turned to Megan, "What?"

"What are you _really_ doing here?" Megan pressed, "You don't exactly stand out as a helping hand kind of guy"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" Ronnie taunted, "But judging by the teacher, you guys need all the help you can get"

"And it just so happened to be this place?" Megan continued, "Where I go and spend my after school hours?"

Ronnie thought for a moment as he wondered if this card will work on her so he stared into her hazel eyes and said, "Because this will help my profile in this foster system"

Megan's mouth hung open as if she was punched in the gut before she gathered up her things and said, "I'm sorry"

Before Ronnie could tell her it was alright, Megan pushed right past him and through the craziness of the crowd.


	3. Start Over

Ronnie tossed up a ball as he watched it soar over his head before falling back into his hand. He repeated this movement for a while now, relaxing in the quietness of his new home. Both of the foster parents were out which he found to be a breath of fresh air. He felt that Brooke wanted to be the perfect mom while Jesse had a list of unimaginable laid out chores to do. Ronnie was actually surprised to not see a to-do list lying around somewhere (believe me, he looked).

Yesterday, after Megan had mysteriously disappeared, another student came up to him and said that Ronnie was going to help them out with the props. He practically didn't see her at all throughout the time he was there, except if she would rush from one place to the next. He thought as the "foster kid" that is something that he should be doing and not the other way around, instead, Megan was avoiding him instead of Ronnie doing that to her. His concentration was broken when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened the door and almost couldn't believe it as he said, "Megan?"

Megan smiled timidly as she rose up a plate of cookies in her hand, "I made these for you… I felt really bad for what I said"

Ronnie took the plate and unwrapped the plastic wrapping before taking a bite out of one cookie, "How'd you know chocolate chip was my favorite?"

"Lucky guess" Megan answered.

Ronnie gave a side nod, "Come in"

"A-actually, I should" But Ronnie already left inside the house with the door wide opened as Megan walked inside and closed the door, "Okay, but only for a little bit"

"What? Are you not supposed to be out after school?" Ronnie teased.

"I just have a ton of homework to do" Megan answered.

"Relax" Ronnie smiled, "I'm not going to keep you here long"

Megan gave another smile before Ronnie offered her the plate of cookies. She took one weary glance back out the window before stepping closer to the plate and taking one. Ronnie watched as she looked down at the cookie in her hand before she took a small bite. Ronnie knew about a hundred kids who would've wolfed that down in two seconds or less as he placed the plate on the table.

"The cookies are great" Ronnie commented, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Apparently from my grades, biology" Megan quipped, "But it's a school requirement I guess"

Ronnie let out a little chuckle, making Megan look up to see his smile was genuine, making Megan crack a smile before she remembered what happened yesterday.

"Listen, the things I said yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it"

"No, but I crossed the line"

Ronnie shook his head, "Honestly, Megan, it's all in your head"

"You're right" Megan agreed as she dropped her head down, "I still feel really bad about it"

Ronnie stared at her for a while before he sighed and straightened himself up from the counter, "Then let's start over… How about that?"

Megan looked up to him and nodded in agreement, "I would like that"

He smiled to her before he reached out his hand, "I'm Arian"

"Megan" she reached out and shook his hand, "I noticed you're in the charity club"

Ronnie made a mock face, "Oh, God is that what it is, I just thought it was some sort of after school daycare program"

Megan couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Ronnie's joke as Ronnie felt accomplished that he got some kind of positive gesture out of Megan. He even smirked to himself as he caught her blushing as she glanced down to her cell phone. Upon seeing the time, she straightened up and backed out of the kitchen and toward the door.

"Enjoy the cookies!"

"Wait a minute" Ronnie chased after her, "You just arrived"

"Yeah, and I have ton of homework to do" Megan turned back around, "I'll see you around school tomorrow"

"What about carpooling?"

"I already told you my reason why I can't" Megan told him.

Ronnie gave a small shrug, "I'm flexible"

"I wouldn't want to burden you" Megan quickly opened the door, "Bye!"

Ronnie couldn't help but go to the window and watched as Megan ran down his driveway and quickly walked back to the direction of her house. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he finally got why all the boys in Montana fall for Megan.


	4. Car Trouble

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me" Ronnie grunted, "I've done my fair share of building"

Megan watched as she raised an eyebrow at him, making Ronnie chuckle, "Well, you can always come up here and help me if you want"

"I think I'm good" Megan told him, "I wouldn't be able to look down from all the way up there"

Ronnie turned and looked to her, "So don't look down"

He watched as Megan rolled her eyes and went back to her long table as Ronnie turned his attention back to his task at hand. Even though it was a pain in the ass in the beginning, he was starting to like being in the charity event club and not just because of Megan. He was never actively involved in anything at his old school other than being a drug dealer but seeing his abilities being put to use actually felt like it was paying off for him.

Thinking back to his old high school days makes him somewhat homesick of his own little town. He missed Tracey and constantly wondered if she was alright and had enough food there for both her and the children. Ronnie did constantly look up what the government was doing for Pretty Lake and saw how food drops were happening, electricity was on, and phones were apparently working but the government lied about that before so he couldn't really rely solely on the internet. Even if that were the case, why didn't Tracey ever try to get a hold of Ronnie? He understood that they were never really that close but that didn't mean that she should at least try to reach out to him like how he was to her.

 _You left her a long time ago_ was Stacey's final words to him and honestly, he had to agree with her. He was nothing but selfish and in the end, the last time he saw her was when she was working her ass off at the children's center and he was going to go back home to sleep.

"Arian!" came a voice from under him, making Ronnie snap out of his daze to see Ms. Maxwell under him, "Look, I really admire the amount of work and effort you're putting into our project but some of us want to get home to our husbands"

"No problem, Ms. Maxwell" Ronnie said as he grabbed his tools and started to climb down the later, "I'll just pick to do an all- nighter next time"

Ms. Maxwell smiled at his wise crack of a joke before she said, "Good night, Arian"

Ronnie smiled and placed the tools in the proper place as he wasn't surprised to see that everyone had already booked it. Even though these kids are putting in their own time and effort, the second they hear it's time to go it's almost like a race out into the cold. He played with his keys as he eyed his car not too far up ahead from him before he heard a clicking sound.

His eyes steered left as he noticed a silver car struggling to start, the girl in there seemed to be taking out her frustrations on the steering wheel. An automatic smirk came onto his lips as he recognized his neighbor's car as he walked over and tapped on the window, making Megan jump out of her skin.

"Car trouble?" he asked.

"It sometimes doesn't start when it gets this cold" Megan explained.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's going to be starting for a while" Ronnie told her, "The car's dead"

Megan groaned, "Are you serious?"

"Trust me, I know the different sounds of the car" Ronnie said.

"Oh, man… my dad's going to kill me" Megan commented.

"There's no way you would've known your battery was about to die" Ronnie nodded over to his truck, "Come on, I'll give you a lift"

"No, that's okay!" Megan quickly said, "I still need to pick up my brother and-"

"That excuse used to work when your car _worked"_ Ronnie straightened up, "Come on"

Megan gave a defeated sigh as she got out of her car, grabbed her jacket and quickly put it on before she got her bags and books out of her trunk. Ronnie led the way over to his truck and opened the passenger side for her.

Megan blushed, "Thanks"

Ronnie gave a wink before he walked around and opened up the door and quickly turned it on, "You can take off your jacket, I have a great heater in this truck"

Ronnie cranked up the heater as he listened to Megan's directions to get to her brother, Zach's school. He had taken off his jacket before entering the car but Megan still kept hers on and did little to no conversation while driving there. He stole glances toward her but she didn't seem to notice, her mind was other worlds away.

She straightened up when they pulled into the school, craning and looking for her brother before she unclasped her seatbelt, "Wait here"

Ronnie watched as she got out of the car and walked over to a boy with blonde hair but similar eye color to hers. She stood in Ronnie's way of seeing what the pair were talking about before they both turned back over to his truck and climbed in.

"Arian" Megan announced, "This is my brother, Zack"

"Hey, buddy" Ronnie lifted up his hand in a wave to the backseat.

"Hi" Zack said nervously.

"Alright, let's all go back home" Ronnie said as he shifted gears.

He'd figured that once Megan's younger brother got into the car, she would lighten up but it felt like there was a bubble all around him and it was suffocating. The heat in the car was blasting to the point that Ronnie felt it was uncomfortable in the car. As he dialed it down, he realized that Megan nor Zack had taken off their jackets. Megan was keeping hers up to her fingertips. Ronnie made the sign of a signal to turn right as he made the motion of looking into his blindspot. He couldn't help but notice Zack was doing the same exact thing as Megan, keeping his jacket on and pulled down as far as it would go.

Ronnie drove the siblings until they got to their driveway where a man was just barely getting out of his car and was looking curiously at the truck. The second the car stopped, both Megan and Zach grabbed their stuff and jumped out of the truck as Ronnie slowly did the same.

Megan turned and noticed Ronnie slowly making his way over to her father as Ronnie outstretched his hand, "Hi, I'm Arian, your daughter had car trouble and I thought it would be best to give her a ride"

The man reached out his hand and shook it, "Nicholas Clark, thanks son! Really appreciate it, that cars been with us for a while. I was wondering when it was going to puff out but didn't expect it to be at the school"

Ronnie gave his best shrug before he said nonchalantly, "So I looks like your kids might need a ride to school then. I live about four houses down and I don't mind going out of the way for Zack's school"

Nicholas gave a big nod as he said, "Ah, yes! You're the foster kid that just moved into town! Sorry about that! I'm really bad with names"

Nicholas gave a hearty chuckle before he said, "But sure, if you want to take my kids to school and it's no bother to you than I'm all for it"

"Great" Ronnie said before he turned to Megan, "See you tomorrow morning then"

"See you" Megan cracked before going inside.


	5. Fear

_**Megan**_

She knew what kind of mess she would be in the moment her car started to click. She had told her dad countless times about her car having its on and off days but he would constantly forget about her car troubles. He would've been mad to hear that her car wasn't working but this time it was different, this time, a boy was involved. Fear struck her as she knew what was coming as she sat on her bed, already tears in her eyes, and legs up to her chest, wishing that she had fought harder to stay with her car. Not only was Arian insistent but he was also kind, something she wasn't thinking he would be… and now that kindness might cost her.

Raised voices made her snap out of her thoughts as a crash could be heard from downstairs followed by her mother's surprised yelp. If she were brave, she would've ran down the stairs and demanded her father to stop, she would've fought him off. Instead, she and her brother were in their own respective rooms, praying that tonight it was only the furniture that was getting the beatings. The moment she thought that, she heard pounding stairs marching up as her heart sank lower as she knew who was next.

Her door burst open as her father stared at her with rage in his eyes, "And you?! Why the fuck would you ask for that, that _foster_ kids help! You want to be put in the system, don't you?"

"No, daddy!" Megan pleaded, "He was just being nice! He saw that I was having trouble and offered to help"

"You wanna know why he was so nice?" her father demanded, "Because he just wants to use you for sex, girl! That's it! Nothing more!"

"But- I don't want anything from him" Megan pleaded, "I swear, dad! I don't even talk to him at school, he's just in my charity club"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" he hollered, "Never show interest in guys! All they want to do is use you!"

Megan felt her throat go sore as she nodded, "I know, I know!"

As her father walked closer to her, she made the mistake of moving back towards her wall. She hoped that her father hadn't seen that but in a flash, he grabbed onto her arm as he pulled her towards him. Megan let out a scream as he dragged her off the bed and stared into her eyes with his own.

"Since that boy's going to be coming around here more often, I'll just have to make an example as to what will happen if you choose to like him" he told her.

Megan already started to sob as she saw his hand begin to move back, "No, daddy… I'm sorry!"


	6. Wandering Eyes

_**Megan**_

Megan slowly made her way over to the usual table that she normally sits at with her friends. She moved a little bit more stiffly after the beating she took from her father. As she sat down and looked down at her food, she wondered when this would all stop. Maybe when she goes off to college? But no, that would just mean that her father would take out his frustrations on her brother and mother more and she didn't want to think about what would happen if it came down to that.

"Megan" Fiona said urgently which meant that this wasn't the first time she had called her name.

Megan glanced up to her friend, "What?"

She looked over the woman's shoulder before leaning forward and whispering, "Your _neighbor_ has not stopped looking at you since you came into the room"

She should've taken her word for it, but Megan turned around and sure enough, Arian was watching her. Megan quickly turned back around and started to eat her food, remembering her father's threats. Cleo and Fiona found this funny as they both started to giggle ridiculously. Megan glanced up to them and gave them a glare but that didn't stop the pair from looking over both of Megan's shoulders to Arian again.

"The Crombie's sure know how to pick them" Cleo sighed, "What I absolutely hate is that he seems to have the hots for Megan and she won't even give him a chance"

"He doesn't like me" Megan told her friends, "He is just in my Charity Club, that's all"

"I think God just wants you to find a nice man" Fiona leaned in, "And that's a fine man right there! I'm going to start praising Him for breaking down your car so that you have an excuse to ride with him"

Megan rolled her eyes, "Then would you still be praising if you found out how much money I'm going to be spending to get that car back on track?"

"It's old anyways" Cleo waved off, "Why don't you just get a new one?"

"Because we don't have that kind of money right now" Megan explained.

"Then I would be happy with just sitting pretty with that neighbor of yours" Fiona craned her neck, "He's looking again!"

"Oh, crap!" Megan looked around, "I forgot my math book"

Megan quickly got up but immediately regretted it but chose to march on even though she was in pain. Luckily for her, her locker wasn't that far off from the cafeteria as she quickly made her way over to it. She quickly got her book and turned to leave when she saw a tall figure looming over her as she gasped and dropped her book. Megan moved to bend down and grab her book but she wasn't as fast as Arian who was already getting up to hand her the textbook.

"Are you always this jumpy?" Arian teased.

"Only when people scare me" Megan told him.

"Seems like that happens often" Arian replied before he said, "Are you okay, Megan?"

Megan blinked in surprise but also panicked a little bit before she asked, "Why would you ask that?"

Arian shrugged, "I don't know, you seem kind of off lately… You kind of move a lot more slow and you covered your stomach when you tried to bend down to get your book"

"Wh- What are you implying?" Megan stuttered.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you busted a rib or something" Arian answered.

"No, nothing like that" Megan searched her mind before she gave a cheeky smile, "I was just doing exercises last night to prep for the warmer months. I just saw it said 15 minute ab workout but I didn't think it would put me in this much pain"

Arian still stared at her so Megan said, "I'm fine! I don't have gym class anymore so I got to stay fit somehow, right?"

"I guess" Arian told her, "But if I were you, I'd stay exactly the way I was"

Megan gave off a shy smile as she held her book to her stomach as if Arian could already see the bruises that her father had given her. She slowly walked with him back to the cafeteria as her mind buzzed on high alert. He knows, he's got to know, otherwise, he wouldn't have made this much effort to ask her that question.

"And where did _you_ run off to?" Fiona asked.

"Just to get my book" Megan told her friend.

"With Arian in tow?" Cleo teased.

"I guess so" Megan stole a glance over to Arian who looked in her direction at the same time.


	7. Crazy Theory

Ronnie dazed out as he spun his beer around in a circle on his kneecap. The conversations were miles away and the movie was even farther as it just looked like colors popping up everywhere. He couldn't bring his mind out of the rut that it was recently in and it had Megan's name written all over it. At first, he thought it was because he liked her and loved the fact that she was so mysterious but now… he couldn't help but notice her. He noticed all of the things that everyone else in this small- ass town had missed and even wondered how could anyone be so stupid.

"Yo!" Sheila yelled from the other side of the couch.

Ronnie blinked before he turned to them, "What?"

"I asked if you were going to chip in for the pizza" Sheila nodded off to the side, "Max is ordering"

"Yeah, just, uh… tell me my half and I'll deliver" Ronnie looked back to the TV.

Sheila watched him closely before she asked, "Is something up?"

"No" Ronnie answered too quickly as he put his bottle to his lips but Sheila just waited until Ronnie's long sip was over.

"I tried to tell you, man" Sheila huffed, "Megan's the type that will leave a man high and dry, even if you had gone as far as drive her to school"

"It's not that" Ronnie told her.

"Then what is it?" Sheila countered.

Ronnie bit his lip before he mumbled, "Not sure"

Pounding stairs came down the basement as Max walked over to them, "Okay! Pizza will be here in a half hour… why does it feel so tense in here?"

"Lover boy is hung up on his _cowgirl_ " Sheila said in a mocking tone that made Ronnie roll his eyes.

"Oh… Megan talk! We haven't talked about her this much since my try in freshman year" Max plopped himself down on the armchair facing the other two, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Ronnie spat out, "Because there's nothing to talk about"

"Something sure is eating you up though" Sheila pressured.

Ronnie let out a low growl as he wanted to just get up and leave this room as Sheila and Max set their eyes on him. He didn't know how he suddenly got under the spotlight but something inside of him was giving him the go ahead with his theory. Maybe if he spoke about it he would figure out how ridiculous it sounded and would let it all go. Or maybe, it would just make him look like a fool in front of his new found friends.

"I can't confirm this but…" Ronnie looked at them intensely, "Not a word leaves this room about this subject! If I even hear one kid whispering about it I will whoop your guys' asses, _both_ of yours!"

Sheila and Max seemed surprised as they both exchanged a look as if both deciding whether or not this subject was worth getting into before Max leaned forward and said, "You got my word"

"And mine"

Ronnie found it hard to swallow before he whispered, "I think Megan is being abused"

"What?" Max asked.

"He said he thinks-"

"I know what he said" Max cut off his friend, "But, are you sure? Have you seen bruises? What proof do you have?"

"Not much" Ronnie said, "But when I drove her home I had the heater blasting for her and her brother, it was so hot that I had to take off my jacket but they never did. They both just kept it on and when I first met her at the party, she jumped when I got close to her, both at the party, in the charity club and when I talked to her in the halls yesterday, and it's not just me, it's when _all_ guys come close to her"

"Yeah, well she's-"

"PE" Sheila muttered.

Max looked over to her, "Huh?"

"I had PE with her last year" Sheila explained, "We had a heatwave in late spring, all the girls were wearing the shortest skirts they could find but not Megan. She came out in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that everyone thought that she was going to pass out"

The room got quiet for a moment before Sheila said, "I don't think I've ever seen her in a tank top since we all hit puberty"

"It could be that she's conservative" Max continued.

"Or that Arian is right" Sheila argued, "Max, think about it! Ever since 7th grade she hasn't been the same! She used to be loyal to her friends, caring, and responsive but now it's like she's a wallflower… oh, God we're seniors! What if she's been abused since-"

"Exactly" Ronnie let out, "That's why I need to know what her family's lifestyle was like before this happened and now"

Max turned to him, "What are you going to do about it?"

"We can't go to the authorities" Sheila sighed.

"Why not?" Ronnie demanded.

"Because Arian" Sheila told him, "Her father's a cop"

"Shit" Ronnie leaned back and ran a hand through his hair as the silence in the room felt so thick, you can cut it.

"Plus, seeing that you're a foster kid, he'll more than likely twist it that whatever put you in the system is why you're pinning it on his daughter" Max sighed, "We have to be extra careful or Megan might not come to school at all"

"We don't have a lot of time" Ronnie told them, "I think me being her chauffeur sped up the process, the other day she was moving around a hell of a lot slower and couldn't even bend down to pick up her book"

"But you still have to go through with it" Sheila said, "If Max and I start trying to act like we're her friends, she will definitely get suspicious and we don't know yet if she's right in the head or not which means-"

"She might tell her father" Max finished.

"I was afraid someone was going to say that" Ronnie whispered, "What do we do?"

" _You_ need to get Megan to trust you and hopefully that will lead to a confession" Sheila looked over to Max, "We'll try to dig in deep about her father and what caused him to act this way"

Max didn't say anything but slowly nodded as Ronnie couldn't help but feel grateful that his friends didn't laugh at his theory. Even if it might seem crazy but it wasn't uncommon unfortunately. The only thing that was unfortunate was that a sweet person like Megan had to be living in a household like this.


	8. Hobbies

Ronnie tapped his fingers nervously on the dashboard as he waited for Megan and her younger brother to come out of the house. He's only been out in the driveway for about a minute but he couldn't help but think about what goes on in that house. It looked nice on the outside, white with grey shutters, hell, it even had a picket fence but it didn't matter, something horrible was going on in there and he could feel it. He wanted to flat out ask them but he knew he wouldn't get the answer that he wanted. Instead, he thought about his older brother Pat and what he would do.

The door opened as Zack was the first to come out of the house, he looked up to the truck before turning back over to the house. He must've called to Megan because his breath in the morning air gave it away. Megan appeared at the door and ushered for her brother to go to the truck, she then looked to Megan and gave a signal asking to wait for her. Ronnie lifted up his hand in acknowledgment as Zack slowly made his way over to the backseat.

Ronnie looked over his shoulder, "Morning, Zack"

"Morning" Zack mumbled as he does every morning.

Usually that would be the end of the conversation but Ronnie needed to get Zack to open up, "You excited for winter?"

"I guess"

"Do you do any sports?" Ronnie asked.

"No" Zack paused before he said, "I wanted to play hockey but… I never learned"

"Really?" Ronnie asked, "We have a pond at the end of this street, right? I've noticed that it's freezing over"

Zack shrugged, "It does. I do know how to ice skate I'm just not that good at it"

"Well, if you do your homework and studies then maybe I can teach you" Ronnie suggested.

Zack looked up from his gloves and into the rearview mirror as he asked, "Really?"

"Why not?" Ronnie smiled back.

The door suddenly opened as Megan climbed into the front seat of the car as she huffed, "Sorry, for the life of me I couldn't find where I put my coat"

"It's alright" Ronnie shifted his car into drive, "Zack and I were just talking"

"Really?" Megan seemed impressed before she asked, "About what?"

"Hockey" Zack told her.

Megan slowly nodded, "Your obsession, I wonder how that go brought up"

"I didn't say anything" Zack replied back, "Arian did"

Ronnie nodded, "It's true, he said he wanted to play the sport but wasn't good enough-"

"He's good enough" Megan argued, "Just he wants to be faster"

"Because everyone on the hockey team is fast" Zack spoke up, "You have to be fast"

"And that's something I can help you with" Ronnie spoke up.

Ronnie tried not to notice the quick silence that filled the car before Zack asked cautiously, "Can I, Megan?"

Ronnie glanced over to Megan as she rubbed her lips together as if in deep concentration. He knew he could be overstepping his boundaries but risks had to be made in order to know that his theory was true or not. He looked back to Zack who almost looked like he's been holding his breath as he waited for his older sister's response.

"Maybe" Megan answered, "But only if you get your homework done before our parents come home-"

"Arian already told me that" Zack grabbed his bag as Ronnie pulled up to his middle school, "When can we start?"

"We'll iron out the details on our drive home" Ronnie turned to Zack.

The boy beamed before he said, "Thanks, I can't wait!"

Megan watched as her brother ran towards his school, his puff ball bouncing on top of his beanie as Arian pulled away. She turned back to the boy as she couldn't help herself but smile to him.

"Thank you" Megan spoke up, "He's been wanting to join the team ever since he learned how to skate"

Ronnie smiled back to her before he asked, "Why didn't he ever learn?"

"Our parents became busy with their work" Megan stopped, "I became interested in different things but Zack never stopped loving hockey. He only knows how to skate but giving him a puck and a stick will turn him back into a toddler"

"Then I guess I'll have to start there" Ronnie said confidently.

"You don't have to do all of this" Megan started, "You already volunteer at the charity, drive us to and from school, you don't have to make it your duty to spend time with Zack. I'm sure he'll understand"

"It's no big deal" Ronnie said before he blurted out, "I like spending time with you guys"

"Me too" Megan said which even surprised her as she could feel the back of her mind screaming to take it all back and run for the hills.


	9. Trust

Over the next couple of days it felt more routine, if anything. Ronnie would pick up Zack and Megan, take them to school and back, Wednesday's where the Charity club days so he would spend time with Megan helping with their event. On Thursday's was when Ronnie would take Zack out to the lake and they would practice for a good hour or so and Friday's was when he would report to Sheila and Max about his findings. He was the one who suggested Thursday's for Zack because Max figured out that their father works really late during those days. Suggesting that day seemed to have opened up a double door for both Megan and Zack as they instantly became more talkative in the car.

He couldn't help but feel he was putting those two under hot water but as far as he could tell, neither Megan nor Zack seemed to move as stiff as Megan did last week. Still, whenever he mentions anything about their home or father he would notice that there would be a moment of silence before they carried on the conversation. It was moments like these that he wanted more than anything to flat out ask them if something is going on in their house. Knowing the siblings, they would run and avoid him the second he gets too close to this sensitive information.

Ronnie was finishing up painting when Ms. Maxwell called it a night. He got up and started to put away the tools he was using which took longer than usual before he went over to the walk in closet where everyone puts their backpacks and coats. He looked up just in time to see Megan was standing by the door with his belongings in her hands as she smiled to him.

"I figured I should lend you a hand" Megan began.

"And helping me clean up wasn't on your list?" Ronnie asked.

"Oh, god no! Putting those paints away in order is a complete hassle" Megan joked before she said, "Turn around"

Ronnie was just about to ask why when he noticed she had his jacket opened out for him. He turned as he slowly put his jacket on, feeling his breath slowly escape his body when he felt the gentle pressure of her hands on his shoulders for a split second.

"You ready to go?" Megan asked.

"Yeah" Ronnie said as they both walked out of the door together.

Ronnie walked a couple of paces before her to open the door and offer her out to the halls. Megan looked surprised as she opened up her mouth in mock shock as she said, "Wow! How very manly of you"

"I guess Montana's chivalry is growing on me" Ronnie winked.

"Who knew that would happen to a man like Arian" Megan joked as she walked beside him.

Ronnie opened his mouth to correct her but suddenly bit his tongue as he realized he wanted to tell her his real name. He glanced down to the girl as she had a natural smile placed on her lips, one that he hasn't seen before. She had such a beautiful smile that he almost felt cherished to know that she trusted him with it.

"Arian!"

Her smile quickly disappeared as Ronnie looked up to see Sheila walking up to them, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my homework in my locker and needed to ask you a couple of questions" Sheila's eyes shifted to Megan as she asked in a noticeable sweeter tone, "How have you been, Megan?"

Megan seemed surprised at this before she said, "Fine… how about you?"

Ronnie quickly took out his keys and handed it to Megan before saying, "Sheila's locker is the other way, you can start to truck and wait for me there"

"Sure" Megan said as she grabbed the keys, "Don't take too long, the janitor might lock you guys up in here"

Megan walked past Sheila as she smiled to her in a brighter way, almost as if Megan was a four year old child. When Megan was more down the hall, Ronnie grabbed onto Sheila's arm and practically dragged her in the direction of her locker.

"Watch it!" Sheila whispered, "What if she sees?"

"Trust me, she's not going to be looking back after you freaked her out" Ronnie spat back, "What were you even thinking? Do you want to make her figure it out?"

"Of course not!" Sheila glanced back as they turned the corner, "I can't help it! But I really did need to get my homework"

"And you really needed to ask me a question about our homework?"

"Actually, I was planning on getting you alone" They both stopped in front of her locker before she took one last peek behind Ronnie's shoulder before saying, "Promotion"

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"That's what started it all" Sheila let out, "A promotion, at the end of 6th grade Megan's mother got a promotion at her job and made her one of the head people of their facility. Max did the research and said that her mother makes four times more than what her father makes to this day!"

"Makes sense" Ronnie mused, "He would feel like he would feel powerless"

"We should try to contact a social worker about this" Sheila whispered, "The sooner the better"

Ronnie nodded, "Right, but I highly doubt he'll try to do anything this week. The Charity Event that Megan orchestrated is showing this weekend and everyone's expecting her to be there"

"I wouldn't doubt the mind of an abuser, Arian" Sheila told him, "I parked this way, I just wanted to let you know what Max and I figured out"

Ronnie nodded, "Thanks, you sure you'll be alright out there"

"My car is in the first slot" Sheila smirked, "I wish I was that lucky during school hours"

Ronnie smiled back, "See you tomorrow"

As he made his way back over to where he parked his truck, he couldn't help but think about what his two friends had found out. Something that should make you feel the most secure in the world suddenly slaps you in the face as your father turns down a different path. Ronnie knew in that situation, his family would be spending money like no tomorrow, not turning on each other.

He made it out into the parking lot as he could see his truck was on with Megan sitting in the front seat. When she looked at him, she immediately looked away and started to talk more, making Ronnie pick up his pace a little bit faster.

But by the time he opened the door, Megan had already hung up as he climbed into his seat.

"Who was that?"

"My dad" Megan said, "He was just wondering where we were"

Ronnie looked to her before he said, "Oh"


	10. Confession

Ronnie watched as Zack went from one side of the pond to the other, his eyes slightly narrowed. Zack was a fast learner, he'd give him that, but why so slow? Zack had just gotten the hang of skating around the cones with ease but now, it didn't make any sense.

"Pick it up, man"

"I'm going as fast as I can"

"Not as fast as last Thursday" Ronnie told him.

Zack huffed and put his back into it as the wind started to pick up. Ronnie watched as he sped down the lane but right before his turn, Zack skidded and slid near the bank. Ronnie quickly skated off towards Zack as he struggled to get up, tears already running down his face.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Ronnie knelt down next to the little boy.

Zack sniffed, "I think so"

Ronnie reached for Zack's pant leg as he said, "Here, let me take a look"

"No!" Zack straightened himself up, "I just need to rest, that's all"

"You landed on your leg kind of hard, Zack" Ronnie told him, "I just need to make sure you don't get a nasty bruise after that fall"

"I don't feel anything" Zack's voice wavered as he moved his leg away from Ronnie.

Ronnie stared him down as he noticed that Zack's crying hasn't gone away since he landed on the ice. He watched as Zack was trying not to clutch onto his leg and keep a straight face on as if nothing was wrong. He glanced back over in the direction of their homes, not seeing Megan walking down the street to tell them that time was up.

Ronnie turned his attention back over to Zack, "Is there a reason why you don't want me to take a look at your leg?"

"Why would you ask that?" Zack asked.

"You don't want me to check you" Ronnie pointed out, "You're moving a lot slower than you normally would and you're crying a lot more than how much you should be from just a normal fall"

Zack's eyes just stayed at the ice as he sucked in a sudden breath, shaking, but Ronnie wasn't too sure it was from the cold. Ronnie licked his lips and then whispered, "Is there something going on inside your house?"

Zack turned and looked to him, "What?"

"What I guess I'm trying to ask is…" Ronnie took in a deep breath, "Do you feel safe in your own home?"

Zack was quiet as he looked down to his leg, making Ronnie believe if what he asked was truly the stupid move until he heard, "Sometimes"

"What do you mean by that?" Ronnie asked.

"It's great most of the time, we sit and eat and catch up with each other and when mom and dad have the same weekend off we go on little day trips" Zack looked back to his leg, "But then there are times when things get… tough"

"He hits you" Ronnie stated.

Zack's face contorts before he roughly wipes away the tears, "He doesn't mean to, it's just that he gets stressed out at work, you know?"

"Zack… he's not supposed to hit his kids, no matter how bad his day gets" Ronnie reached out to place a comforting hand on his leg but then thought the best of it as he slammed his hand back into his pocket.

Zack shuddered before something dawned on him as he looked at Ronnie, "You can't tell anyone this! Promise me! They'll just take me and Megan away and we won't be able to see each other again! Arian, you have to keep this a secret! Please!"

"Okay, okay" Ronnie waved up his hand as if it would stop him but then figured out it was the wrong move as Zack's eyes suddenly widened as he flinched back, "Sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you"

Zack swallowed before he mumbled, "It's okay"

"But, if I'm going to keep this a secret, I need you to do something for me also" Ronnie told him, making the boy look back at him, "When things go bad in your household, you have to let me know. Send me a text as soon as you can, do you understand?"

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked.

Ronnie sighed as he answered honestly, "I don't know yet but I would rather have you feel safe knowing that I will be there for you if this happens again"

Zack stared at him for a moment before he finally nodded and said, "Okay, I will"


	11. Wrath

Ronnie took a bite out of his rice as he listened with half interest of his foster parents days. Normally he would contribute to the conversation but right now he couldn't even bother with Zack basically confirming what he feared. A knock came at the door that made everyone seem to perk up. No one comes to their house after dark, Ronnie watched as Jesse walked out of the room and walked up to the door.

"Hello!" Jesse said, "Wasn't expecting you at this time of night"

"Who is it?" Brooke asked since from her spot at the table, she wouldn't be able to see the door.

Ronnie strained before he said, "I can't tell"

"Please! Come in!" Jesse could be heard saying.

When Megan appeared in the doorway, Ronnie immediately got up to his feet ready to do God knows what. Luckily, it went unnoticed as Brooke got up and went over to their neighbor to take off her coat. Megan smiled and thanked her kindly but Ronnie could see that something was wrong, she hadn't once looked at him or acknowledged him.

"I didn't know that Arian invited you over" Brooke looked over to her foster son.

"Actually, I just came over to tell him about the last minute details of the Charity Event" Megan nodded in his way, "Tried calling four times before I got impatient"

Ronnie gave a shrug as he nodded over to the table.

"Sorry, I was at dinner"

"Sorry, to interrupt" Megan looked at him.

"I was just about done anyways" Ronnie turned to his plate and picked it up, "Do you want some?"

"Yes, dear, we always make a lot here" Brooke smiled, "Make sure you have enough for tomorrow's lunch"

"No, it's okay, I just ate" Megan told her.

"There's even some sweets that I have somewhere" Brooke turned around as she pondered on where she left them.

Ronnie gestured over to the hallway as Jesse told his wife that Megan was completely fine not eating something in their house. He walked her down the hall until he turned right and gestured for Megan to walk into his room. He glanced down the hall before going in and closing the door only to turn around to see Megan's face in his.

"How could you?!"

Ronnie was confused at first as Megan turned and walked a few paces back before turning back to him. Tears were streaked on her face but not fearful tears, angry tears and her eyes were shooting bullets directly at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know _**exactly**_ what" Megan spat back.

It took Ronnie a second before he sighed, "Zack…"

"What are you pulling?" Megan demanded.

Ronnie was speechless for a moment as he was trying to put two and two together, hell, he was still surprised that Megan was even yelling at him. The look she was giving him right now was something he's never seen from her before and it terrified him to even say anything else in case it might upset her.

"Is Zack okay?" Ronnie asked.

"Zack is fine as far as you're concerned" Megan snapped back.

This made Ronnie angry as he gave her a slight glint.

"Really?" Ronnie demanded, "He's _fine_ with everything that's going on over there because he hinted to me that he wasn't"

Megan rubbed her lips before she slowly began, "I said that he is fi-"

"But's he's not, is he?" Ronnie took a step toward her.

This seemed to make Megan's facade fly out the window as she said, "Stay out of it, please"

This time, Ronnie scoffed and ran his hand over his facial hair and shook his head. He wanted to ask Megan if she was serious but it was already written all over her face.

"Not a chance" Ronnie told her.

"Please, Arian" Megan took a step toward him, "We need him"

"You need him?" Ronnie repeated, "You _need_ an abuser in your house?"

Megan almost looked surprised and scared at what he said, "He's been through a lot"

"Is that what you say to yourself when he keeps hitting you?" Ronnie said impulsively.

" _Arian"_ Megan barely let out.

"Is that what you tell yourself when he hits Zack?" Ronnie let out in a low voice.

"It rarely comes to that" Megan quickly jumped in.

"Then what happened two nights ago?" Ronnie demanded.

Megan hesitated before she said, "Because I wasn't home on time"

"You got a curfew now?" Ronnie asked before he pieced together, "So that he could hurt you"

"I do it because I don't want what happened to Zack to ever happen" Megan explained, "I'd rather have it be me then him"

"You need to get out" Ronnie told her.

"We can't" Megan whispered.

"Yes, you can" Ronnie took a step toward her, "Go to the counselor, principal, or nurse and tell them"

"Then what?" Megan asked, "Become like you? Get separated from my brother and never know when we'll be together again?"

"It's better than living in fear" Ronnie said.

"I'd rather be with my mother and brother living in fear of my father than being alone" Megan said tearfully, "I'm sorry"

"I can't let you go back to that" Ronnie could feel a lump in his throat rising.

"As much as you want to be, Arian, you can't be the hero" Megan sighed, "Not when I need to be saved"

"Fine" Ronnie walked away from the door, "Anything else?"

"Zack and I have a ride for the rest of the week" Megan told him, "You don't need to pick us up anymore"

As much as Ronnie wanted to argue, he nodded, "Fine"

"I-I guess I'll see you at school then" Megan sighed as she slowly made her way over to the door.

"I guess so" Ronnie said in defeat.

Megan lingered at the door before she said, "Bye, Arian"


	12. Changes

_**Megan**_

 _I'm almost there_ Cleo had sent yet again to Megan, making the woman let out a frustrated sigh as she hoped that Cleo wasn't barely just putting on her make up. She looked up from her phone as her brother watched some morning cartoons, both of them ready and waiting for their ride. Megan tried not to realize Arian's truck driving more slower than usual pass their house almost as if he wanted her to consider going outside and waving him down. But what she said to him stuck to her like ice as it refused to melt, just sit and burn there as she wondered if the things she said were worth saying. A part of her wanted to call him and tell him how sorry she was but another part felt that it was the right thing to keep him at an arm's length.

"He was just trying to protect us"

"I know" Megan sighed, "But you remember what happened last time we tried to get help"

Zack hesitated as tears immediately sprang to his eyes as he bitterly nodded. When their father was cleared and he figured out that no one was watching their house anymore, he came after everyone in the family. First their mom, making hers the longest so Megan and Zack could hear her scream and plead, then it was Megan and no matter how hard she tried to keep her yelp's through gritted teeth, her father was too angry. Then Zack's turn came since her father knew that both her mom and Megan won't have any energy to fight him off, especially after they've been hit.

That was what was going through Megan's mind when Zack told her that Arian found out. She didn't want him to report anything and also, she didn't want her father to figure out it was the foster kid who reported him.

Megan inhaled as she thought about Arian and wondered how this changed things. For once, she felt like a normal girl with him; finding interests, looking forward to seeing him which eventually made it dawn on her that she even liked him and now she blew it for both of them.

"He likes you, you know" Zack said as if reading her mind.

"I know" Megan answered, "But it's for the best"

Zack got up from his spot on the couch, "But it's not, is it?"

Megan turned to her brother, stunned that he would even admit that this whole shitshow was wrong. Zack stared at her for a while before he turned and walked back over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat a second bowl of cereal since our ride isn't here" Zack announced.

Megan sighed as she took out her phone to dial Cleo yet again.


	13. Endless Loops

_**Megan**_

Of course Cleo came later than usual and when you're in middle school like how Zack is, they will call the parents to let them know of your child's absence. Megan had barely stepped into her 2nd period class when she got the text from her mom asking why Zack was late. As much as her mother probably doesn't want to hear it, Megan had answered back that Cleo had taken them instead of Arian. With all the drama that had happened last night, Megan didn't even want to think about telling her parents that she cut the deal of Arian being their driver to school. Her mother would ask too many questions and her father would think something is wrong and that he was onto something… in this case, he would be right.

With it being Friday it didn't make things easier, mom gets off work earlier so Megan was only home for an hour before she heard her mom call her downstairs. With a deep intake of breath, she walked down the stairs and over to the kitchen where her mom was already taking out stuff for dinner. Knowing this will be a long talk, Megan plopped herself down on the stool in front of the counter to explain herself. Her mom stayed quiet until she knew Megan was done with telling her about why he was late.

"Pity… he was such a nice boy" her mother looked up, "But you're right. It's best to nip it in the butt before the two of you share the same feelings"

Megan nodded, "Right"

"I can tell you like him" her mother said cautiously, "You text him often, even after seeing him at your club"

"It's because we have a big event coming up and I don't want anything to go wrong" Megan reasoned.

"But we both know that's not the case" she replied back, "I've never seen you like this and it makes me happy to know you're letting someone in-"

"But I can't" Megan felt her throat become sore and tears blurring her eyes, "Because if I do get close to him then that means he'll get close to me. He'll figure out what dad's been doing and it will be bad for all of us"

Megan roughly wiped a tear away from her cheek and sniffed, "It also is horrible because Arian is in the foster care so who knows how long he'll stay until the system gives him until he packs up and leaves"

Her mother just stared at her, pity overwhelming her as she knew she was in this situation because she loved her husband but to see her daughter not being able to share feelings for a boy she likes, it almost kills her. She walked around the counter and hugged her daughter as Megan started to cry, she had to lie to her mom about why she doesn't let Arian drive them because she knew if her mother found out that Arian figured it out, she'd make it her duty to have her children avoid him. As much as Megan knew she should tell her mom, she couldn't stand thinking of actively avoiding Arian.

"Maybe there's a way around it" her mom began.

"No" Megan quickly shook her head, "Because if dad even finds out I have a boyfriend… that'll be the end of me, you know that"

She felt her mother stiffen up before she nodded, "I know"

They were silent for a moment before Megan finally had to ask, "Do you think he'll ever stop?"

"I hope so…" her mother sighed, "It's just that he's been going through a rough time"

"For six years?!" Megan spat out, "Mom, we can't keep giving him the benefit of the doubt! He's been _hurting_ us and not letting us live our lives. What will happen when I go off to college and Zack is left by himself? You know he's not going to stop"

Her mother backed up, "We'll get counseling, together as a family"

"That will have to make him admit that he's wrong" Megan told her mother, "Have you ever heard dad say something like that?"

Her mother opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of it but this, "There are times when he knows that what he's doing is wrong"

"And that's when he's drunk" Megan scoffed, "He sits at his chair, crying his eyes out and promises us that he'll try to become a better man but in the end, he doesn't. When he sobers up, he becomes angry again and it's the same loop all over"

"Megan" her mother reasoned, "You're just upset because you rejected a boy that you like and you're blaming your father for this. It's understandable but please… don't bring this up to him"

"Why?" Megan asked, "He'll hit me?"

Her mother looked shocked as Megan glared, "It's a little bit too late for that don't you think?"

"Megan Jane Clark, you will apologize this instant" her mother said in a soft voice.

"No" Megan got up from the stool, "I'm not apologizing for his mistakes anymore… I've done that for way too long"


	14. Promise

_**Megan**_

She didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get out of the house. Megan grabbed her boots, parka and scarf before leaving, ignoring her mother's requests to come back. That was the thing about living with an abuser, the other parent doesn't seem like much of a threat anymore. When she stepped outside, she wondered why she even brought her jacket in the first place considering how her anger was making her so warm that she was practically sweating. Megan just marched out of her house and down the road, not wanting to be affiliated with that house anymore.

Megan thought she was fine with it, hell, even dreamed that when she went to college that it would all stop but in her gut, she knew that wouldn't be the case. She knew she would always live in constant fear of that man until finally he would become bedridden or somehow her mother would find the courage to get a divorce. It was different for her mom, whenever she got beaten you could bet the next day her father was going to come home with an expensive gift for a whole week until she falls back in love with him again. She always knew her father was manipulative, Megan just didn't see it until some stranger had to open her eyes for her.

A slam made her jump out of her skin as she turned to the noise seeing Arian helping Jesse unloading some firewood. She watched as Arian climbed into the bed and handed Jesse the wood until he couldn't hold anymore before turning back to the house. Megan swallowed as she slowly walked over to the boy, wondering if he would talk to her after last night.

"Need help?" Megan asked.

Arian's head turned as his blue eyes pierced into hers before he said, "I thought you probably wouldn't want to talk to me after last night"

Megan shrugged, "Sorry?"

Arian considered it before he said, "Why are you out here?"

"It was getting kind of…" Megan stopped for a moment before she said, "I just needed to get out of the house"

"Did something happen?" Arian asked.

"No, no… I'm fine" Megan stopped, "Actually, I'm not fine"

Arian watched her closely as Megan tried her best not to breakdown in front of him, "I, um… I want to get out"

"Out?" Arian repeated, "And when you mean that, you mean…"

Megan opened her mouth to say it but instead greeted Jesse who was marching back over to the pair. Jesse just waved and said his greetings before looking between the two before saying he was going to take a break after the next log of woods.

Arian quickly gave him the next set before the man turned and walked back over to the shed that was in the back.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping him?" Megan asked.

Arian shook his head, "We take turns now, if it makes you feel any better, I have the shitty part of the deal"

Megan gave a side nod as she considered that before Arian said, "So what changed your mind?"

Megan blinked before she realized that they were back on that subject, "I don't know…"

Arian watched her before he huffed, a puff of white air materialized in front of him as he shook his head, "I think you're lying"

"So you think that I want to be stuck in… this situation?" Megan asked.

"No, I think that you know why you want to leave but for whatever reason, you're afraid to tell me" Arian responded.

"I just figured it was time" Megan said weakly.

"Come on" Arian told her, "You yelled in my face the other night, the least you could do is actually give me an explanation"

Megan's heart started to beat out of her chest as she slowly looked up to Arian in the truck, giving her the more kindest of eyes. She never thought that this guy would pay this much attention to her; the kind who hangs out with rebels, dresses in black, and knows how to smirk more than smile. Even now his face looked like it was set in a smirk but she believes it was because he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Megan had to come clean about it as she felt her head turn on it's own to look over to her own house, looking for a car to roll up. Megan deeply inhaled as she turned back around and watched as Arian too was looking over and keeping an eye on her driveway as well.

"Because of you" Megan said, "Because you noticed me and was aware of how… off things seemed to be at my house"

Arian looked to her as if he wasn't expecting that kind of answer before he sighed, "You know… what you said last night wasn't that far off from the truth. If you come forward, there might be a chance that both you and your brother are separated"

"I know" Tears sprung to her eyes as she sniffed, "But I can't live like that anymore, Arian, he scares me more than you will ever know and I don't want that anymore"

Arian hopped off of the truck, "Come here"

He wrapped his arms around her as Megan let out a sob and held tight to him, his warmth enveloping him. Arian placed a hand on the back of her head before moving slightly and kissed the side of her head. She couldn't even deny the fact that even now she was scared of her father seeing her like this. Still, she pushed herself in deeper as he ran his hand over her back, unaware of her bruises.

"You have to tell someone what he is doing to you" Arian whispered in her ear.

"How?" Megan sniffed, "I could barely tell you what he's been doing"

Arian was quiet for a moment before he whispered, "Then I'll go with you"

"Where?" Megan asked, "The police station? Half of those people will deny that he abuses us"

"Not if there's a nurse that checks your bruises" Arian took a step back and placed both of his hands on her arms, "Trust me, I've seen this done before"

Megan swallowed, "What if I'm put into the system and have to move away?"

"You'll be safer that way"

"No" Megan shook her head, "What I meant was, what if I'm away from you? I don't want to leave without you, is there a way that Jesse and Brooke will be able to take me in?"

Arian thought for a moment but he knew they already knew the answer, "Whatever happens, you will be fine… I promise"

Arian traced her cheek and then slowly brought his lips onto hers, warm compared to the contrast of the cold around them. She didn't know whether or not if it was because of the conversation that happened before the kiss but she could swear that the kiss felt like he was telling her he was going to protect her. As much as she wanted to continue, Arian cut the kiss short as he looked into her eyes.

"He's never going to touch you again"


	15. The Final Night

_**Megan**_

Adrian had a funny way about him; he looks like the bad guy that's been through hell and back but still gives a caring side to anyone who he trusts it with. That's her interpretation of him as he held her close, placing his forehead near her temple. It almost felt like it was only them in the street as she relished in the warmth and feeling of him. But the night was coming onto them as even though Adrian was holding onto her, she still shivered from the Montana cold which meant she was going to have to go back to her home. The one place she didn't want to even go near as of this moment.

Adrian must've read her as he said, "You know you can just stay here… have dinner or something"

"He'll get mad" Megan shook her head, "I should probably go anyways"

"Hey" Adrian looked into her eyes, "If you can predict that he's going to hit you again, you call me as soon as you can… even if that means running away from him"

Megan sucked in a quick breath before she nodded, "Okay"

Adrian nodded as he turned and looked down the road, "I don't want you to go back"

"I have to" Megan sighed, "I have to play the part one more night and then I'll go"

"You're doing a very brave thing" Adrian looked down to her, "Keep reminding yourself of that"

Megan gave a small smile before she looked over his shoulder, "Jesse is coming"

"Come on, Adrian! Say goodbye to your girlfriend and lets get the rest of this wood back inside" Jesse announced his presence, "I'd like to have light on my side as we finish these logs off"

"Good night" Adrian whispered before finally letting her go.

Megan smiled as she turned and walked down the road to her house, she turned back around to see Adrian and Jesse getting back to work. She was glad that she decided to go out, she was glad she bumped into Adrian, and she didn't know why he suddenly was here in Montana but she enjoyed it. He came for a reason and that reason was to get her out of her situation. She can imagine tomorrow, walking up to the nurse and telling her what has been going on in her family and lifting up her shirt to reveal the numerous bruises at different stages of healing.

When she stepped into the house, she was basked in the warmth that it felt like water was melting off of her from staying out so long. Megan pried off her jacket as she placed it onto the coat rack but then stopped, her father's coat was there. For a second, she tensed up, knowing she was going to get yelled at but that's when she heard voices in the kitchen.

"He's always had trouble in math!" her mother let out, "I've even looked through the homework, it's too complex"

"Too complex?" her father asked, "Or are both of you stupid"

Megan peeked over the corner as she saw her father turn to her brother sitting at the table, "You wanna tell me why you failed yet **another** test?"

"I said I was sorry" Zack mumbled, his voice already tight, "It's just too hard and I don't know how to do the problems"

"Is that so?" her father asked as if he was really listening, "How do you think you're going to pass the 6th grade, you dumb shit!"

"Nicholas, please!" her mother let out, "He feels bad enough already"

"You shut the fuck up!" he turned to her, "I'll talk to my family the way I want to and no one is going to tell me otherwise!"

"Please" her mother lifted up her hand slowly, "Not now… you're just stressed from work, okay?"

"Yeah, I am stressed" he nodded, "But I'm also pissed to see this grade again so Zachary is going to have to learn a lesson"

Her father turned around so fast and hit Zack that her little brother was sent flying to the ground near her. Zack let out a wail as he curled himself up in a ball, sobbing on the ground.

Megan's father marched over to Zack as she suddenly got scared for her brother, ran over to her dad, and roughly pushed him out of the way.

Her dad stumbled a few steps back and looked to Megan, stunned that she would lay hands on him until his face got dark. His anger turned toward her as he marched over to her but this time, her mother got in the way, using her body as a shield and her words to calm him down. She took one glance over to Megan as she suddenly realized what her mom was doing. Megan quickly scraped up her brother and ran towards the door as she already heard her mother's beating starting. She suddenly stopped as she grabbed her coat and threw it on Zack before turning him to face her.

"Go get Adrian" she said firmly.

"What about you?" Zack asked through tears.

"I'm staying, I'll buy you time" Megan kissed his head before she opened the door, " _Go!"_

Zack was quickly out the door as Megan locked it and ran back to the kitchen, yelling, "Leave her alone!"

Her father glanced up, "What you want some of this too?! You little whore!"

"Nicholas… please" her mother gasped from the floor and reached out to grab his pants, "Just stop"

He only glanced down and kicked her out of his way, her mother let out a yelp as she still laid on the floor, blood coming out of her mouth. Megan realized her father's mistake, he hit her mother in the face. He was always careful with where he hit the family and never a place where others could see. Megan looked up to her father as she instinctively took a step back as he walked towards her, blood on his fists.

Megan was suddenly grabbed by the neck, her breathing restricted as she grabbed onto her dad's wrist before he threw a punch on her face. She didn't even recall falling to the ground, just felt the side of her face burn as the other side of her head throbbed from hitting the floor. Megan barely had time to think before she felt another punch on her back, making her scream out.

He grabbed onto the top of her head and pulled her up as Megan cried from the feeling, thrashing, wanting to fight back. The second she got to her feet, she was thrown into the bookcase before falling to the floor.

A couple of books fell on top of her as her father came over and kicked her in the stomach, hard.

"You wanna act out, girl?!" he hollered, "You want to see how angry I can get? You think you can stop me!"

He grabbed her by the arm and half dragged her up, "This family is nothing without me! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"Stop it!" Megan screamed, "Leave us alone!"

"Not a chance" he slapped her across the face, "Someone's gotta teach you girls a lesson! Little bitches thinking you can come between me and my disciplining!"

"This isn't right, Nicholas, and you know it" her mother had managed to crawl to where Megan and her husband was, "You need to stop this or I'll-"

Suddenly, something dark came through the door and tackled her dad away from Megan as she fell to the floor. She barely looked up just in time to see Adrian and her father wrestling on the floor. When her dad landed a right hook on Adrian, Megan flinched as she saw him stagger a bit. He immediately got the upper hand as he moved Adrian off of him and started throwing punches as the teenager, blood splattering across the floor. Megan moved to help somehow when she noticed a figure quickly come in and snap his rifle back.

"That's enough, Nicholas!" Jesse hollered, "Got off him now!"

Whether it was because he heard an adult or the rifle, her father quickly obeyed as Adrian rolled away from him as he turned to Jesse, "What're you doing aiming that thing at me?"

"I'm making sure this is the last time you hit your family" Jesse replied, his face scrunched up in disgust, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Hitting the woman you love and your kids? It's people like you who make me proud of being a foster parent! I just never thought that my own neighbor would do such a thing like this"

"Things got carried away" Nicholas said, "There's nothing to be worried about, I'll sleep the night in a hotel if it makes you feel any better"

"No" Jesse said, "What would make me feel better is to have you locked up!"

Without tearing his gaze away from him, Jesse addressed Adrian, "You alright, son?"

"Yeah" Adrian groaned as Megan moved over to him and placed a hand on him.

"Where's Zack?"

"He's with Brooke" Adrian said to her before turning to Megan, "Are you alright?"

"Yes… thank you" Megan whispered.

In the distance, she could hear police sirens blaring in the quiet night as she looked over to the open door. Megan turned to her mom as she leaned on the wall, cupping her arm as she gave a weak but tearful smile at Megan. Her dad was searching for an alibi as he tried to have Megan's mother confirm this was a one night thing, but she refused to look at him. Megan could tell that her mother was finally done with the years and years of beatings.

Flashing blue and red lights lit the front room as she turned and saw two policemen run into their home, making Jesse immediately lower down his gun. Upon seeing a fellow officer with already bruised knuckles around a room full of bruised people, disappointment was the very least you can say was on their faces. Her father's was in stone, still showing no remorse.


	16. Safe and Sound

It seemed like a whirlwind after Megan left, Ronnie had just finished up his chore and was only sitting at the table for five minutes when the doorbell rang. Seeing how he was the closest one to the door, Ronnie had gotten up only to find Zack shivering in the cold with a bruise forming by his eye. Ronnie had only taken one look at him before taking off in a run towards Megan's house. He beat the shit out of Nicholas, Nicholas beat the shit out of him, and shortly after, the cops came. The best thing about that night was seeing Nicholas being taken away in handcuffs and dragged to the backseat of the cop car.

Ronnie didn't know how or even why, but shortly after the medics looked over to the family and Ronnie, he had asked Megan's mom if he could spend the night. It shocked her at first but her mother didn't argue about it and agreed to the gesture. Call him crazy but he didn't feel comfortable with leaving Megan alone in that house. Megan even seemed okay with it, but she also seemed dazed with her mind a million miles away from what was happening.

"Is he really gone?"

"Yes"

"Are they going to have him come back to take his stuff?"

"No"

"What will happen between me and my family?"

"I don't know"

Megan sighed as she buried her head into her pillow, the bruises now visible with the tank top she was wearing, she whispered, "I still feel like he's going to come back"

"He won't" Ronnie shook his head, "I promise and if he does then I'll be here to stop him again"

"What about school?" Megan's eyes widened for a moment, "God, everyone probably heard about this by now"

Ronnie shook his head, "Don't worry about school, Megan. You're not going to be there tomorrow, remember? Your family and you are going to the station to talk to an attorney and go from there"

Megan glanced up to Ronnie sitting on her bed, she winced before moving closer to the wall and opening up the blankets for him. Ronnie stared at her for a moment before slowly climbing into her bed with her. They faced each other in the dark as the full moon shone brightly on her skin, making her look almost like an angel to him.

"What are you going to tell them?" Megan asked.

"Whatever you want me to" Ronnie answered honestly, "If you want me to stay quiet then I will, I'll even lie for you if it makes you feel better"

Megan looked shocked that he said that before she slowly nodded, "Thank you… I don't even know what to say. I'm so nervous about going back to school after all of this"

"Don't be" Ronnie told her, "I'll be right there with you if you need me"

Megan seemed happy with that answer as she told him, "I love you, Adrian"

The feeling of his heart being crushed happened immediately as he stared at Megan, feeling completely hurt. It wasn't the fact that she told him she loved him so soon, it was the fact that she said his fake name.

Megan loved the foster kid named _Adrian,_ not the ex-druggie bad boy from Pretty Lake known as _Ronnie._

Still, he gave her a smile and whispered, "I love you too"

"You hesitated" Megan told him.

"It's been a long night" Ronnie answered, "Didn't really think that I was going to get an _I love you_ so soon"

"Why wouldn't you?" Megan asked.

"Let's just say that where I'm from I don't usually get that a lot" Ronnie smirked.

"And where are you from?" Megan asked, "You never told me that"

Ronnie stiffened before he said, "I don't like talking about it"

Megan watched him for a while before she had to ask him, "Will you ever go back there?"

Ronnie sat on that question for a moment, turning it around and around in his head before he licked his lips and answered truthfully, "If the time comes for it, then yes, I'll be back for my sister. I left her there, wasn't my decision but I pray that it was the right one"

"And what if it wasn't?" Megan asked.

"Someone's going to answer for it" Ronnie replied.

Megan blinked as if she understood the hidden message he was saying about his hometown as she slowly nodded. Ronnie picked up her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, closed his eyes, and kissed it. She didn't flinch or tense up like how she did about two months before, instead, she watched Ronnie give her hand a couple of kisses before giving it back. They stared at each other for a moment, finding change in between them; Megan finding a way out for her family and Ronnie finding out that he could do more good than harm. She scooted closer to him before resting her head near his shoulder as she took in his scent.

"What if this is all just a dream?" Megan asked.

Ronnie joked, "Then I hope that you are just as great of a kisser as you were moments ago"

"Shut up" Megan breathed out as she smiled, "I was trying to be serious"

"So was I"

Megan opened one eye as she looked up to him, "You sure you can't come tomorrow?"

Ronnie shook his head, "You've got to do this part on your own but I'll come by the second school's out"

Megan nodded, "Okay… good night"

Ronnie leaned up and gently kissed her forehead, "Night"

Megan moved more into him before she said, "Adrian… if you're planning on going back to your hometown and dealing with… whatever you were going to deal with… take me with you"

Ronnie thought for a moment, his heart shredding in two before he said, "Of course"


	17. The Morning After

Ronnie didn't know what to expect when he pulled up to school the next morning, it felt like it finally hit him what Megan was saying. He didn't know how but he woke up to four text messages from students at school asking if the rumors of him beating up Megan's father was true. One student even asked if he beat him up because Nicholas said no to Ronnie going out with Megan. Luckily, only two people text Megan before they had to leave each other, the two being her friends saying how sorry they were for not picking up on the signs. Ronnie didn't think they should place blame on themselves, he was sure that if he didn't like Megan from the very beginning, he probably wouldn't have noticed he signs as well.

He peered through his windshield as he noticed the courtyard looked almost packed with kids at this time. He couldn't deny the fact that the second his truck rolled up, nearly everyone looked over to it. Ronnie scoffed and shook his head as he climbed out and made his way over to his classroom, ignoring some kids who were trying to ask him questions. Ronnie thought that coming to school later would help him avoid the traffic but it just seemed to add more students.

When Ronnie came into his 1st period class, he stopped dead at the door. Everyone was already inside and had their books out on their table as the teacher almost began her lesson. Upon seeing him, it almost felt like he had the words _kid from Pretty Lake that's been exposed to a virus_ written all over his head.

That was until one student, a jock, got up from his seat and started to clap in Ronnie's direction. This made the whole class followed suit as some got up and some didn't as Ronnie awkwardly made it to his seat.

He was known as a hero for what he did last night.

"Adrian!" a girl next to him called out, "What happened?"

"As much as I want to praise Adrian for his bravery, we've got a lecture to do" His teacher said, "And the subject is sensitive, Desiree, you can't simply ask that question"

"Yes, Mrs. Maclachlan" Desiree nodded, embarrassed.

Ronnie took in a deep breath as his teacher gave him a nod in his direction. The rest of the day seemed to follow in that loop; he came into a classroom and everyone would applaud even if there were kids in his previous class. It started to get annoying after his 4th period class, really wishing he went with Megan to wherever she was. Lunch couldn't even come fast enough and he was glad no one applauded him there.

"Sounds like he's still in jail" Sheila reported.

"As he should be" Max mumbled, "That asshole should rot for what he's done, just feel stupid that I didn't notice it sooner"

Ronnie shrugged, "Everyone's kicking themselves for not noticing"

"Not you" Sheila smiled.

"Just wished that I took the day off as well" Ronnie said as he stared down a group walking by.

"Be nice" Sheila scolded, "You're practically a hero here"

He leaned in, "Everyone's been nosey as fuck, nearly half the class if asking what happened word for word"

"Better you than Megan" Max brought up.

He didn't even think about Megan getting asked these questions that have been plaguing Ronnie. He just hoped that everyone who had her number was being respectful.

"What should I do?" Ronnie asked his friends.

"Don't tell them anything!" Sheila let out, "People will just ask more and more"

"There will be a report sooner or later, most likely on the news" Max responded, "They'll get their facts there"

"But what about Megan?" Ronnie asked.

"I'm sure she will keep it quiet as well" Sheila answered, "Hopefully it will blow over soon"

Ronnie nodded as he picked up his cup and took a long sip out of it looking around the room.

He felt almost as if there were more people staring at him then there was when he first got in Montana, Ronnie sighed, "I just hope her father never sees the light of day again"

"I'm sure he won't" Max told him, "Guy's put a bad rep on the cops now"

"If they haven't had a bad one already with what's happening in the States" Sheila scoffed.

"Icing on the cake" Max finished.

"So what happens now?" Ronnie leaned back in his seat, "I mean after all this blows over"

"We go back to being boring seniors waiting to graduate and move on with our lives" Sheila spoke up.

"Adrian?" a voice said behind him.

Ronnie turned to tell a student to fuck off but then stopped when he noticed it was Fiona and Cleo standing in front of him, Megan's friends.

"Yeah" Ronnie asked.

Cleo looked to Fiona before saying, "We just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for our friend. We should've been the first people to see it but we didn't"

"We've even been to her house a couple of times and didn't even pick up on anything" Fiona told him, "I'm very very fortunate that you were just down the street"

Ronnie's heard thank you's all day today but this one made him smile as he nodded, "I had to"

"Can we sit here?" Fiona asked, "Kind of getting sick of the questions we've been having to deal with"

"Umm… sure" Ronnie said as he turned to his friends.

Sheila made room as the two girls sat on their table with their meals, looking just as uncomfortable as Ronnie felt.

"Thanks" Cleo mumbled.

"Didn't think that you guys would be bombarded with questions" Max said.

"More like insults" Fiona mimicked a voice, " _How come none of you seen what the new kid saw?_ "

"Wow, what dicks" Sheila breathed out.

"Whatever, if they even try to ask Megan what happened at her house I will-" Cleo suddenly stopped as she realized what she was about to say, tears visible in her eyes.

Ronnie gave a reassuring small smile as he whispered, "I know"


	18. The Truth

_**Megan**_

It wasn't as bad as Megan thought it would be. The counselor greeted them almost as if they were going to some sort of PTA meeting before having the four of them enter her office, Megan's grandma came as support for her family. The man laid it down like it was and ensured that their father wasn't to be seen again, unless we wanted to visit him in jail. The vote was mainly up to their mother until each of them turned 18, she was surprised that her mother lifted up her chin and said no to visitation rights, herself included. Once they were done with the counselor, lawyer, and the nurses taking pictures of their collective bruises, they were free to go back home.

Megan wished that Adrian was with them, she felt safer with him around, she kept checking her phone for a message and the clock as she counted down when school was out.

"He must be special" her grandma spoke up.

"Who?" Megan asked.

Her grandma looked at her as if she just flat out lied, "The boy that was here last night"

Megan blushed, "Adrian… and yeah, he is"

"I'll say" Grandma said, "He broke your shell"

Megan couldn't help but smile, "There were a few factors as to why I didn't date"

"Still, he was able to spend time with you" she looked to her granddaughter, "You look happy, even after what happened"

Megan thought for a moment before she nodded, "I guess, I am"

"Will I be able to meet him soon?" her grandma asked.

"I hope so" Megan told her, "If you decide to stick around"

"I'm not leaving until that good for nothing is officially in bars" she shook her head, "I knew he was trouble the second he rose his voice to me"

Megan couldn't help but stiffen up as she looked over her shoulder, she still believed that her father was going to show up behind her. He wasn't there, he will never be there. She slowly turned back around and listened to the stillness of the house; both her mother and brother were sleeping. She couldn't, so Megan decided to sit at the stool and watch her grandma make food.

"Will we be put in the foster system?" Megan asked.

"Oh, no dear" her grandma said in a gentle tone, "Not if I can help it"

Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "But what if they blame mom as well?"

"No, honey, she was a victim as well" her grandma said, "If she wasn't hit and let your father continue this abuse then it would've been considered"

"So we're not leaving?" Megan asked.

Her grandma gave a gentle smile and placed her hand on Megan's cheek, "Not if I can help it"

Megan sniffed as her phone buzzed, she looked down to see Adrian's name on her phone. _Want to get out of your house for a while?_ Megan looked up to her grandma who had read the text as well.

"Go ahead" she said, "You've been cooped up for too long"

"What about mom?" Megan asked.

"Don't worry about them" she turned, "Go be with your knight in shining armor"

Megan smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, grandma"

"Don't forget a coat"

Megan went over to the rack and pulled off her coat before peeking out of the front window, there waiting in her driveway was the familiar white truck. She couldn't see Adrian's face but his silhouette which made her heart skip a beat before she opened the door and went out to meet him.

"Hi" Megan said shyly, "Thanks"

"No problem, I'd figured you'd want to get out of the house for a while" Adrian said as he placed a hand on hers briefly before pulling out of her driveway.

"How was school?" Megan asked.

"8 hours full of kids asking over and over again what happened thinking I was going to crack" Adrian looked over to her, "How was today?"

Megan scoffed, "I've never felt more exposed in my whole life"

Adrian was quiet before he said, "It'll get better, I promise"

Megan trusted him as she looked around, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere remote" Adrian answered.

She knew this place, it was by far the most scenic place just outside of their town. Megan glanced down as she realized she wasn't getting any reception out here. She looked over to Adrian who was staring straight ahead, in fact, she didn't even think that he glanced her way when she climbed in the truck. Megan felt worried as she thought the worst was going to happen.

"Adrian… you're scaring me" Megan said as he pulled up to a field where everywhere was layered with untouched snow.

"Don't be" Adrian said quickly, "I just need to tell you something"

Megan closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh, God… you're leaving, aren't you?"

"No, I'll never leave" Adrian said firmly, "I just need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Megan asked.

Adrian was quiet for a while before he turned to her, "Do you promise me that after I tell you this you will keep it a secret?"

"What is this about?" Megan questioned cautiously.

"My past" Adrian looked to her, "Everything, no blurred lines"

"Why are you telling me this?" Megan couldn't help but ask.

Adrian stared at her for a long time before he barely let out, "Because I love you"

Megan's breath was hitched in her breath as she studied him, the feeling was raw. Almost just as raw as how she had told him she loved him the night before. Megan slowly nodded as she reached out and grabbed onto his hand. Ronnie closed his eyes, sighed, and placed the back of his head on the headrest.

Adrian then began, "My name isn't Adrian, it's Ronnie Creeker… and I'm from Pretty Lake"


	19. Soundtrack

_**Thank you for reading this story.**_ _I hate to say this, but situations like what was happening in Megan's household is_ _ **not**_ _uncommon. If you're in this situation or know anyone who might be in danger at their own home, please call the_ _ **National Domestic Violence Hotline**_ _at_ _ **1−800−799−7233**_

 _ **Safe & Sound- Taylor Swift ft. Civil War**_

 _ **I See Fire- Jasmine Thompson**_

 _ **A Thousand Years Pt.2- Christina Perri**_

 _ **Run Daddy Run- Miranda Lambert**_

 _ **Dark Days- Punch Brothers**_

 _ **Say Something- A Great Big World**_

 _ **How to Save a Life- the Fray**_

 _ **My Father's Father- the Civil Wars**_

 _ **Eyes Open- Taylor Swift**_

 _ **Counting Stars- OneRepublic**_

 _ **The Only Exception- Paramore**_

 _ **Everybody Wants to Rule the World- Lorde**_

 _ **Want to hear the music?**_ _Go to 8tracks, type in my username, click the profile pic and you'll find it on that site with all of the other soundtracks I did for my previous stories!_


End file.
